The present invention relates to a connection system for connecting weighing cells to a connection cable.
To measure the load of a receptacle, for example a silo, weighing cells are used. If multiple weighing cells are used, singly or connected in parallel, then as a rule they must be electrically connected with a central data acquisition system. Until now, this wiring was implemented with the aid of screw clip terminals. In this case, the individual flexible cords, for example for the supply voltage, the signal voltage, and the shielding, each had to be attached individually to an associated screw clip terminal.
In the previously known connection system for multiple weighing cells, the installation, particularly in the event of cabling a large number of weighing cells, was very complex and subject to errors. The replacement of individual weighing cells also involved the danger of a cabling error. It is further disadvantageous in the known connection system for weighing cells that no error detection exists which differentiates the different error states, for example a cable break and polarity reversal.